Dojo
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Sick of watching the people of Gotham be victims, Red Hood and Nightwing decide to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I hate dealing with victims that are wrecks and let themselves get beat on." Jason said as looked out over Gotham with Nightwing. He wasn't sure what prompted him to say it out loud. He had been thinking it a long time.

"I don't know, Hood. Some just don't know any better." He sighed as we just looked out at the city listening to the distinct sounds of the city. "Too bad they couldn't be trained to, I don't know... not be victims?" he paused as he tried to think through what he had just said.

"So what, we open a self-defense studio for free? Only girls would show up to watch Nightwing and Red Hood work out." Jason huffed. If he heard one more comment about Dick Grayson's butt he would twist off that person's arm and beat them with it. Why did people like it so much? He had heard five people say they could recognize him by that feature alone. People are stupid jerks.

"That's not a bad idea. We could teach free classes to anyone." He started smiling evilly, "That way anybody who wanted could learn. It would only be a night a week. Two words: Bro bonding." Dick leapt off the building like he always did. Jason scoffed at the idea of them teaching self-defense to a bunch of hormonal teenage girls. Good thing Dick wasn't seriously going to anything like that.

To Jason's surprise, Dick rented out a studio where every Thursday Red Hood and Nightwing didn't patrol Gotham. They were in a crowded martial arts studio brimming with people. Jason had been wrong it wasn't just adolescent girls, it was grandma's tired of their Social Security checks being stolen, young boys tired of being picked on by the school bully, or it was young mother and father determined to make sure their family's were kept safe. Red Hood had a speech almost every Thursday on why drugs ruined you life. The kids listened to him.

When Jason heard that people took the classes to keep their family safe he almost told them to move out of Gotham. Jason and Dick found that teaching these Gothmites was different from anything they were used to. It wasn't like sparring with a bat they had to be careful not to hurt them, but effectively teach. Jason liked the kids that looked up to him for some reason, so he taught them better than the others. He gave them tips on if they got kidnapped or if someone tried to hurt them. Dick liked teaching everyone. He liked knowing that they were safe even when he or his family of bats and birds weren't patrolling.

It was two months in when they got there first threat. It stated simply, "Close the studio or else." Jason laughed and Dick decided that they should teach the classes twice a week. Mondays and Thursdays nights became something Gothmites looked forward to. One time Batman even came, he and Nightwing showed how to counter act each other style's when they sparred. Robin came once he showed how to make a full-grown man cry with just his pinky. Red Robin came and he taught basic online security, because of that the people knew which emails were suspicious and which were just spam. Black Bat taught how to disable a bad guy in less than thirty seconds. Spoiler on quiet nights would sit in and watch them teach people how to fight. She would assist at times.

Stephanie found that crime was down in all parts of Gotham, except for the main villains. Even then things changed.

The Joker had tried to kidnap a school bus full of girls from Catholic school. In the end Batman almost felt sorry for the Joker, all the girls on the bus attended every single self defense class Nightwing and Red Hood had. The clown would think twice about ever trying to take on Catholic school girls, Batman he could handle he had a moral code. Those girls did not.

The Riddler made an elaborate riddle leading to a old lady tied to the the railroad tracks leading from Gotham to Bludhaven. Riddler gave Batman an ultimatum; rescuing the old woman or capturing him. The elderly lady made the choice for Batman and Robin, she freed herself and had disabled Riddler by the time they arrived.

When a ten year old boy took down Killer Croc. He'd been bullied everyday at school for years. Red Hood had worked with him for weeks to have the courage to stand up for himself. When he had stood up to his tormentor he told Red Hood. Jason had never felt prouder, he felt so proud he bought him a taser that for the bigger bullies that might try to mug him. Killer Croc had appeared out of nowhere, he remembered the belief that Red Hood had in him. He tasered Killer Croc. When Red Robin showed up to take him in custody he told him that it was because of what Red Hood had taught him and like so many other bullies Killer Croc thought the boy would run scared.

A World War ll veteran stopped a robbery in progress. It seemed like Red Robin had fitted his cane with a taser. The would be thief wet himself in terror. The old man cackled as the police came he told them, "I almost didn't go to self-defense classes, but heck if it don't beat bingo night." He was still laughing when he retold the story to anyone who would listen.

A young mother was featured in the national news for bravery, when someone tried to kidnap her baby she knocked both of the men out. "Nightwing, taught me how to knock out someone in less than a minute. I knew Gotham was dangerous, I just never thought I could do that." She was quoted to have said, it was played over and over on TV news. People loved a hopeful story and in Gotham no less.

A year after they started teaching self-defense training Jason and Dick couldn't believe how well it turned out. Students had taken to opening their own Dojo's or teaching nights that they couldn't. Crime was down all over Gotham. It was still there of course, in Crime Alley and in other bad parts of Gotham, criminals had a hard time hurting people when most Gothamites were trained by bats.

Green Arrow and Black Canary started a similar program in Star City. They talked Roy into helping at least once a month. He came more often, in the end. They couldn't get over at how subtle the changes were, people stood up for themselves. They weren't victims anymore.

 **AN**

 **I don't know exactly where I got the idea for this, but I would go to self-defense classes that were taught by Red Hood and Nightwing.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"If people don't feel safe to come here, what's the point?" Jason said as he angrily stormed through the dojo checking every nook for a bomb or something equally distasteful. "When I find the sadistic mother..." He had a few choice names picked out, thankfully he realized that he and Dick weren't alone. A teenage girl and her brother were waiting patiently for class to start. "of a headless frog." he finished lamely.

Jason saw the kids were laughing at him. He didn't care. When they found the note they had to really think about the classes. Should they postpone the classes or move it to another location? They decided that they never gave into bad guys before, why should they start now.

Jason and Dick watched as people filed in. The whole class of Catholic school girls, some older people, and younger people.

"Before we get started, I just want to say we have had a threat to our dojo. If you don't want to continue coming we understand. We aren't going to force you into keep coming." Nightwing announced. They both looked around to see no one leaving.

The threats that the dojo received were taken seriously. The letters had been cut out of a Travelers Guide To New Jersey. Easy to find, anyone could have bought it. They tried to find prints on it, but whoever had done it was smart. Hood and Nightwing were looking into. Dick reviewed all the security footage. The only thing he found was a man in a hoodie and hockey mask dropping off the envelope.

"Let's get started. We are going to start more classes, Mondays at 6:00 p.m. and Thursdays at 7:00" Jason said. "Tonight I'm the victim, he's the perp."

They started the class with a few simple blocks and pressure points. Jason liked teaching a more grounded approach. With Nightwing as the perp, he used more pressure points than he ever did taking down bad guys.

"If you are caught in a choke hold you have two options, one if you put enough force behind it, elbow you way out." Jason showed the example, Dick had him in a choke hold he forcibly elbowed Nightwing in the ribs.

Nightwing winced, "While that works well, you can also do it this way." He made Jason put him in a choke hold. Nightwing turned his body until he was able to knee Jason in the chest. "This works if you can do it fast enough." The people clapped.

The mats where set up again five people at a time tried what they had been shown. Jason and Dick kept a close eye on the exactness of how the Gothamites enacted what they had been taught.

Jason noticed the brother and sister that arrived early. The boy, no matter how much his sister prompted him he couldn't break the hold.

Hood walked over to them. "Do you need some help?"

The girl looked nervous at Red Hood's towering over them. "My brother, Alec says he can't do it."

"Alec, why can't you?" Hood asked, he would have loved a course like this when he was living on the streets.

"When I go to school the bullies don't put me in a choke hold, this doesn't make a difference." Alec said resigned to his fate.

"How do they get you?" Jason asked. Cursing in his head for getting even more involved.

Alec looked at him in surprise, "They usually get my arms and beat me, or stuff me in my locker."

"Do you get mad when it happens? Or do you give up?" Jason asked.

"They do it every day, I give up." Alec replied.

"I will show you how to not get bullied, but you have to use what I teach you for good. anger isn't always bad if you can channel it, make it work for you." Jason said seriously.

They were almost done with 'Getting out of a Choke Hold.' Nightwing and Red Hood had planned to teach how to get away from an attack from behind. So, when Jason announced they were going to do something different. Nightwing gave him a confused look. Jason gave him a look that said, "I'll explain later."

After they were done for the night, they investigated the threatening note. The informants they had each told a different name. They split up and ran down the different names, with only one panning out, Penguin.

It made sense the dojo was in his district. He didn't want Nightwing and Red Hood right beside him. They hunted him down and Oswald Cobblepot was given the scare of his life.

Nightwing and Red Hood found him in the Ice Bucket lounge. The security Penguin had was easy to go through. They found the fat, old man alone in his office.

"We heard you were the one who made threats on our dojo." Nightwing said in a voice that rivaled the Dark Knight.

"So what, these people aren't going to make a difference anyway." Oswald spoke in a pitchy voice.

"I don't care what you think! You will stay away from our dojo. If I ever see your men coming anywhere near it, you can expect to be in a full body cast. You know I make good my promises." Red Hood said menacingly.

"Fine, I'll stay away. Do you really think I'm the only one that thinks this is a terrible idea? Do you think Joker or Black Mask is going to do something about it. I'm not the only one with a vested interest." Oswald sneered at them.

Jason punched him out.

"I was going to do that, Hood." Nightwing complained.

"You can punch him again. Jeez." Jason said.

Nightwing reached down and punched him soundly again.

Before they parted ways Jason started speaking, "You know the kid, the little boy with the sister?"

"You described ten people there." Nightwing replied snarkly.

"The kid that didn't want to get away from the choke hold. He said it wouldn't matter, bullies didn't do that." Jason looked away from Dick. "If we're doing this, let's make it really matter. His sister said that Alec had been bullied for years. If we could make him stand up for himself that would make it worth it." Jason finished softly.

"I know what you mean," Dick replied. "I promise this is going to matter."

Alec and his sister showed up the next the Monday along with all the Catholic school girls, even with the threats the attendance had grown.

 **AN**

 **Review what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do kids let themselves be bullied? When I was living on the streets, I would have broken the nose of punk who tried to touch me. I mean this kid, Alec needs to find courage and stand up for himself." Jason said angrily as he stormed through the Dojo. He had been researching nonlethal ways to take care of bullies.

Dick laughed at him as he set up the training pads. Tonight's session was more on how to deal with bullies. Dick smiled as he replied to Jason, "This kid really got under your skin. I thought you would be all over the Catholic school girls. Heck, Jason I was surprised to see that you stayed I figured that you'd stop coming the third week we opened. The first time Roy and Kori called you'd be gone."

"I thought I'd be gone soon to, but I couldn't leave you to teach them all by yourself. You'd have on trapezes and not having the right form. Nah, I couldn't do it." Jason retorted.

"We've got time, want to go one-on-one no rules?" Dick asked with a goofy grin plastered on face.

"What so I can wipe the floor with you again?" Jason said as he adjusted his mask.

When the people came in to class they found Nightwing and Red Hood sparring. They watched in amazement how graceful Nightwing was compared to Red Hood's more violent and no holds barred approach. They fought nothing like they taught.

Jason worked more with Alec and his sister, Marie. Alec hadn't faced the bullies. Jason wanted to march down to his school and put some fear into them, but that wouldn't do any good for Alec. It was a fight that Alec had to fight for himself. Jason was going to make sure Alec could win it. So he made him work harder than the others he taught.

Nightwing had to work more with the Catholic school girls. They couldn't get the right form in a punch. So he had to show them how to put their thumb on the outside of their fist so it didn't get dislocated with one good punch. All the while he heard critique of a ninety year old World War ll vet, who apparently, was missing Bingo night at the Gotham Fire Station.

That night all the other people left the dojo except for Marie and Alec they stayed to help clean up. Marie and Dick wiping off the mats as they talked.

"So how are you liking the classes?" Dick asked.

"I like them it beats staying home. Alec won't shut up about Red Hood, he really looks up to him."

Dick changed the subject to how the Gotham Knights were doing this season. He noticed ever time they came she wore a Gotham Knights tee shirt.

Jason and Alec where cleaning up a spill on the other side of the Dojo. Alec looked up at Jason and asked pensively, "Do you think I could really beat, Grayson Peak, Chance Weston and Luke Blackburn? I don't want to continue getting beat up every day."

"Kid, it don't matter what I think. I know you can feed those jerks their kneecaps if you wanted to. If you never stand up for yourself, you'll never have any respect for yourself." Jason said thinking about all the fights he got into before Bruce took him in. He felt that angry all the time and sometimes fighting with no chance of winning was better than never trying and being defeated.

Alec thought about for a second, "You really think I could feed them their kneecaps?"

Jason laughed, "Why do you think I made you promise to only use what I taught for good?"

LineBreak

That Thursday the Dojo was abuzz with talking everyone had heard of the Joker trying to take the Saint Paul Catholic school girls as hostages. Michaela, one of the girls told the story that night.

"The bus stopped when the Joker put explosives in the road. We were all dazed for a second. I saw that there was another bus pulling up when the Joker stepped on our bus I knew that I had to do something. The green haired freak came near me, I punched him just where Nightwing told to, the solar plexus. I even remembered to keep my thumb on the outside." Michaela reported happily.

Miranda another girl that had been on the bus spoke up, "We decided to teach him that it wasn't very nice to pick on girls he thought would be helpless."

Sophie laughed as she added, "We tied him up with the hair ribbons the school allows. That clown won't mess with us anymore. Hey, when do we get costumes and secret code names?"

"No, to code names and costumes. This is for your safety, believe me you don't want to be a vigilante." Nightwing said.

Nightwing and Red Hood went over some new defense moves, and like normal Alec and Marie stayed behind to help clean. Alec was smiling as he told Jason what he had done.

They were cleaning the mats as Alec explained, "The boys were going to beat me up again. This time I remembered what you told me, and that you believed in me. I beat them all up. After detention my Mom got my ice cream. She said you're a hero for helping me."

Jason was glad for a full mask. Alec's mom called him a hero and Alec had finally stood up for himself. The classes were doing some good he didn't want to lose his cred by smiling like an idiot. That was the best thing to happen in a while, aside from the girls beating up Joker. It was almost better than the girls beating up Joker. Dick had to convince him not to get all the girls a crowbar, so he didn't ask his opinion on giving Alec a taser.

"I knew you could beat those brats, so I got you a little something." Red Hood held out a small black box.

Alec opened it and gasped with happy surprise.

"This is for people that might try and mug you. People your size you can take, bigger ones I think you'll find this handy." Jason said, he didn't mention that he bribed Tim into checking in on the kid and his family situation. He wasn't surprised to see that the kid didn't have a father, his mom had a part time job that barely provided for them. His mom thought he was a hero, huh. More like Jason knew what it was like to grow up poor and be picked on. He hoped that Alec could find a better way than he had.

Wayne Manor was filled with the voices of Damian laughter when he found out what the girls had done. He couldn't believe that Jason and Dick had trained teenage girls that took the Joker down.

"The Joker killed Jason, yet a bus load of adolescent girls punched him out. Do you realize in Arkham they are calling his worst enemy, Catholic Schools?" Damian was still laughing even though it had happened days ago.

Tim had joined in by then, "If we need any help when he breaks out again all we have to do is call the nuns or eight graders."

Dick and Jason were proud, not amused of their students.

"You both should come out and see them. They've gotten pretty good, it's mostly defense stuff. You come and surprise them." Dick offered.

"Who would patrol?" Tim asked.

"I know, oh my gosh, Gotham will fall to shambles because three vigilantes, didn't patrol one night. It's not there there's more than a few of us." Dick said sarcastically.

"Fine, Grayson I shall come and unteach your pathetic students what you have taught them. I shall show them the way of the League." Damian stated, he didn't even look up from his drawing notebook.

Dick was positive he wasn't joking. "Maybe just defense stuff, Dami. I don't want to move too quickly."

"Tt, weaklings." Damian muttered under his breath.

"If Damian will go I will too. Anything I can teach?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, a few people have asked for internet security with all the leaks; they want to feel safe online." Jason commented before adding, "You're perfect for the boring details, of don't click on things that will give a virus or phishing for information."

"Thanks, Jason. People will think I'm the lamest Robin." Tim said deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's not news to anyone. If you die and come back it makes you cooler." Jason retorted.

LINEBREAK

"Hello everybody, we'll get started in a minute I just wanted to say that tonight we have a special guest, Robin." Dick introduced Damian.

Damian scowled at them. That was an eventful night to say the very least, Damian taught all the people how to disable a full grown adult with just a pinky. Jason had to help the Outlaws so it was just Dick that night. Damian taught them how to get out of a headlock and avoid getting hit in a dirty fight. All the students later had to promise to never use what Robin taught them unless it was absolutely necessary

Nightwing didn't want to stop him, because he was being a really good teacher. If he was being honest to himself, Damian was teaching how to win in a MMA* fights not really how to block or self-defense in a traditional sense.

Alec asked where Red Hood was all the other students didn't figured that they didn't want to know.

"Hood had some friends that needed him. He'll be back." Nightwing promised. Robin stared at him unflinching. Alec and Marie had to leave early. So Nightwing and Robin cleaned the dojo quickly and patrolled Gotham together.

"Your students weren't as inadequate as I assumed they would be." Robin said.

"What did you expect?" Dick asked.

"Poorly trained people, I've seen the people we save." Damian said.

 **AN**

 **Review what you think!**

 **MMA stands for mixed martial arts.**


	4. Chapter 4

Red Hood was back the next week, when Red Robin came by the Dojo. Jason snickered as he thought of what the teenagers would do while Tim droned on.

He talked about internet security. A lot of the older people that came liked him, it made sense, he was polite and he talked to them like they were people and not old fogies. The teenagers looked bored and like they wished they skipped.

"You seem like such a nice boy, how did you ever become a vigilante?" Patty Kane asked.

"We don't need to know that. Patty, think. Red Robin has an identity to protect." Nigel, Patty's husband said. He was one of the students that liked to mess with Nightwing and Red Hood. He led a full life including being a World War ll vet.

"Well, Mrs. Kane I volunteered to do this. I'm very civic minded." Tim replied somewhat honestly.

They got around to self-defense, Tim showed how to use a bo staff. Jason scoffed at how captivated his students were. Then he scoffed at himself for thinking about them as his. Dick just smiled as he watched Tim teach and Jason being jealous.

Jason talked to Alec like usual, that night he asked how him, "Are the bullies leaving you alone?"

"Yep, they avoid me now. The other kids are starting to talk to me again. I think I might have a friend besides Marie. I couldn't have done it without you Hood."

"Yeah, you could have kid. You beat those kids, not me. Friends are good, they keep you grounded. I was gone last week because some friends of mine needed me." Jason said.

"The Outlaws?" Alec asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Red Arrow and Starfire. We kicked butt and then celebrated after. It was fun, I guess."

Later that night when they went out to patrol. It was a quiet night surprisingly enough.

"I really enjoyed it. Nigel and Patty reminded me of my grandparents. They were sweet I got Nigel's number, we are going to be working on a project." Tim told them as they went out on patrol.

"I've never heard you talk about your grandparents. What happened to them?" Dick asked.

"They lived far from Gotham and they were older, I don't remember them too much. Granddad always said his favorite color was Nana. One time I spent a whole week with them they told me all these crazy stories. Nana would always say I was going to be like Grandad, a real hero. I don't know about that, but for a kid that had an obsession with heroes it was nice to believe. Nigel and Patty remind me of them."

"You know you can come back after tonight, right?" Jason asked, he hadn't ever heard Tim talk about his grandparents.

"Yeah, I might." Tim replied halfway lost in thought. He hadn't thought about his biological family in a while it was easier not to think about it, even the good parts.

Line Break

Alec lost his puppy, Sundance was a little spotted up mangy looking dog, but Alec loved it. It had ran away after a bath. Alec was distraught and his mother wouldn't be home for a few hours. Marie had told him to stay in the apartment, because it wouldn't be safe to go out after dark. She was studying for a test that she was going to be taking the next day.

Alec slipped out unnoticed with the taser Hood gave him and a flashlight. He was going to find Sundance. He walked out of the apartment and into the streets of Gotham the sounds of nightlife assaulted him, car horns, a cat yowled, and he could hear a glass shattering somewhere. He wanted to run back into the apartment and swear off being brave forever. He didn't though, he kept walking and softly yelling out, "Sundance, here boy. Sundance!"

He didn't realize how far he walked from his home until he was at the docks. He turned around to find that he wasn't alone. He wished he listened to Marie and was safe back in the apartment.

"Sonny, what you doing on my docks?" The Killer Croc asked him in a Cajun accent he was so famous for.

"Nothing, I was leaving." His voice never wavered, he remembered that he was just a bully. A huge and deadly bully.

"Did I tell you could leave?"

"I can go where I want." Alec told him.

"No, you can't. Boy, you'll go when I say you can." Killer Croc told him.

"I'm leaving now. You're just a bully and I am so sick of having bullies in my life! I had these three boys always picking on me! It sucked and I'm never taking it from anyone else!" Alec yelled as ran and tasered Killer Croc.

Red Robin found Alec crying in a pathetic little heap. He had heard something and when he saw it was the kid he ran over to him. Seeing Killer Croc he was afraid that he'd been injured.

"Are you okay?" Red Robin asked concerned.

"Yeah, Hood gave me a taser. I did it I stood up to another bully. I don't know why I'm crying. Hood believed in me and I knew he couldn't be wrong." Alec told Red Robin as he hugged him. Thankfully, he stopped crying and was just sniffling now.

"What were you doing out so late?" Tim asked hoping it wasn't something like what he did when he was little. He handed him a gauze pad out of his belt for him to blow his nose.

"I lost my puppy, Sundance." Alec said, as he used the gauze pad.

"Do your Mom and sister know where you are?" Tim asked as he started to restrain the mutant crocodile.

"No, Marie told me to wait till tomorrow. I was afraid something would happen to him if I left him out all night long." Alec said regretting his decision to come out and look for his wayward dog.

"Let's get you home." Red Robin told Alec he called to have Killer Croc picked up and then started to walk Alec home.

"Don't run off like that again. Your Mom and Marie are probably worried sick. You can get a another dog, but they can't replace you."

"It wouldn't be Sundance." Alec told him.

"Kid, you just aren't getting my point." Tim said exasperated. "You could have really gotten hurt, your mom and sister really love you, and they are probably worried sick about you."

"Yeah, they probably are." Alec muttered.

They entered the apartment and Alec began dragging his feet. Tim knocked on the door.

A flustered Marie opened the door, "Alec where did you sneak off to? What the heck where you thinking?"

"I went looking for Sundance." He said out loud. He muttered, "I ran into Killer Croc and kind of tased him."

Marie looked to Red Robin, "What happened?"

"He went looking for his puppy when Alec ran into Killer Croc he tased him. I found him shortly after he was a little shaken up, but I think he's okay." Tim explained.

"Mom is going to be either really mad and ground you from classes or be really proud of you. It is crazy I never would have believed it two months ago." Marie said.

"I've got to go. The Riddler is out." After saying that Tim left.

Between swings Tim called Jason on the comms. "You'll never guess what Alec did."

Linebreak

"Cliché. The railroad tracks, an old hag, and the Riddler." Damian muttered as he and Batman went to free her and get the Riddler. The note he left wasn't very clever to saw the least they realized that he was telling them that they could save the woman or get him. Batman chose her. Damian held a sigh back, but not a "tt" another sniveling victim.

They swung the railroad tracks to find Patty Kane, smiling and sitting on a very unhappy Edward Nigma.

"Took you long enough. This chap thought he would kidnap me and rob Gotham National Bank. Nigel is going to be so worried I should have called him." Patty told Batman and Robin.

"How did you do this?" Batman asked gruffly, not meaning to be so gruff.

"Nigel made me go to Nightwing and Red Hood's free self-defense training with him. I never thought I would use it on Riddler. My sister in Opal city will never believe this. Can you take a picture of me like this?" Patty asked still sitting on Riddler.

Damian held her old phone steady as she smiled widely at him. Batman and Robin were vocal supporters of the Dojo after that. Bruce Wayne started to endorse it also, completely unrelated of course. Facebook was flooded with that picture and one she snuck with Batman the likes were in the millions. Bruce shook his head and wished the picture didn't make him look so much like a kid being scolded.

The next night Red Robin checked in on Patty and Nigel. He peered in the window before entering, Nigel was placing a cup of tea on the coffee table Patty look up and smiled at him. They were a couple that made him believe that love lasted. He silently opened the window and snuck in, Tim hoped that they didn't have weak hearts. He made more noise as he came closer.

"Red Robin, come in." Patty said, "It's so nice to see you."

"Hello, Mrs. Kane, Mr. Kane, how are you? I heard what happened." Tim asked.

"Fine, Patty is a regular Peggy Carter. I've never been so proud of my bride." Nigel said as he motioned for Tim to take a seat.

Tim accepted. "I was impressed. I got the project we talked about. I didn't want you to feel left out," Tim brought out the cane he had brought with him. "I added a 10,000 volt taser. If you press the button on the tip, it's hot."

A buzz filled the room.

"I like this." Nigel laughed as he let his finger off of it. "Bat tested, eh last a lifetime."

"Something like that. I got to go, I have to patrol. I'm glad you both are okay." Tim left and he felt better about the Kane couple.

 **AN**

 **Nigel and Patty are fashioned after my grandparents. My grandpa does say that his favorite color is my grandmother. They are so sweet together.**

 **I have no clue about Tim grandparents that was completely fanon.**

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Red Hood and Nightwing were at the Dojo, early as usual when Stephanie walked in. "I wanted to see this for myself. I heard all the news stories, but patrol has been busy covering for you and Robin, and Red Robin when they come." She laughed a little, "I never thought this would work, especially as well as it has."

"I never thought it would work, but we really are making a difference. The Catholic school girls took down the Joker, the Joker, Patty one of our students was going to be tied to the train tracks by the Riddler and she kicked his butt, and Alec doesn't get beat up anymore." Jason said shocked as he thought to how much Gotham had changed with such a simple thing as self-defense classes, every Monday and Thursday night.

"We really did make a difference, not just a temporary one either," Dick commented.

"So, what are you teaching tonight?" Stephanie asked she was excited to see them in teacher mode.

"Pepper spray and how to use it in the most effective way," Jason said cringing at the thought of the burning liquid, even though he himself had never been spayed with it. He thought it was dumb to teach something as simple as pointing and spraying a small can of burning liquid.

"It was requested by someone who comes here. I have never carried it in my life except for my day job in Bludhaven, it was required to be carried." Dick lamented. "It burns so bad all you have to do is be near it. I had to get sprayed before I could carry it. That was the worst part of the academy, it sucked."

"The worst part of my life was when I died. I could see how getting sprayed with pepper spray would be terrible." Jason scoffed. Until he was hit by a hard stream of pepper spray immediately he felt a burning sensation in his eyes, nose and mouth, and even his throat and on his skin. He saw that Dick had hit him with the offending, vile liquid.

"Not cool at all. I am breathing that in you couldn't have done that when I had my full hood on? The domino protects nothing. I have been burned, beat with a crowbar, stabbed, fell from a height, and shot. That burns. You're a terrible older brother. " Jason said as he tried to get it off his face.

"That was an accident. I was goofing around with it, you really just stop with the death jokes." Dick laughed a little at Jason's pain filled face.

"That wasn't an accident. I know what an accident is and that is premeditated pepper spraying." Jason retorted as he put a wet rag over his face.

"I tried to tell you it's bad. Every person in Law Enforcement has to be sprayed so they know what it feels like." Dick informed them. "Sorry, Jay."

"I am never being a policewoman, when just being near you guys it makes my eyes water and burn. Do you always do this every night?" Stephanie asked as she blinked underneath her cowl. "How do you get people to come back, I mean you aren't that good to look at."

"I'll open the windows." Dick strode over the large windows and opened them. "People don't just come to look at us. They come for lessons in defense this is Gotham, one in two people will get mugged four times in their life here. I read the studies on Gothamites, they are tougher than New Yorkers."

They cut down on talking as people started to trickle into to class. Stephanie couldn't help, but smile as a scrawny little boy waved at the big bad Red Hood who inspired fear into so many. The smile only grew as she saw Jason wave back at the boy. She realized that, he must be the boy that tased Killer Croc and stood up the three kids that always picked on him. She just watched as Dick was patient with all the men, women, and children that didn't get the hang of turning the knob on the can of pepper spray.

"Just flick it with your thumb, and aim." Dick repeated in a understanding voice, even though his body language screamed he knew this was a simple feat.

"Don't use it unless you have to. Make sure that it is needed this stuff hurts." Jason said as he glared at Dick his normally tanned skin dark red from where the pepper spray had aggravated it.

Other than Jason's pointed looks and Stephanie bright smiles at watching the Gotham Knights teach something so basic and simple to people who appreciated it. Free classes, had never been so effective.

"Alec, how has your week been?" Jason asked as he lingered behind to talk to his hero, and help clean up.

"Great, I made a B on my math test. That's the best grade I've made in math in months." Alec lit up as he explained why he was so happy. They scrubbed down the mats where someone had gotten to enthusiastic with the pepper spray. Their eyes burning as they talked to each other.

"That's real good, buddy. I'm proud of you." Jason told him, which only made Alec smile brighter. They continued talking about Alec's school and grades. Alec was surprised at how well the Red Hood was versed in classic lit.

"School isn't so bad. I knew it may seem like it, but knowledge is power the more you know, and all that." Jason said hoping he wasn't inspiring a new supervillian.

"I hadn't though of it like that. Marie tells me to study so I can be smarter than the people I hate, but then I fell guilty about it. Mom doesn't like it when she says it. I think that's why Marie studies the way she does." Alec replied.

"I guess if that works for you." Jason smiled at Marie, who was blushing at studying technique being announced.

"I don't hate people, I just think it's funny and it makes learning a little more fun."

Dick was ambushed by Nigel and Patty. "Where is Red Robin?" They asked worried about the young vigilante.

"He had to patrol tonight something was going down that needed his attention. He did tell me to let you know that he was fine and that he missed you and would be back soon." Dick smiled as he told them it, honestly he hoped Tim was fine he and the Titan's had been called together for some reason or another.

"I made some cookies for him as a thank you for Nigel's taser cane. He is such a nice young man." Patty explained as she held out a container of cookies.

Tim had remarked how much he liked the persnickety old couple. Their tales of marriage and raising kids together. Patty had told Tim that Nigel had yelled at her for the first time in their married life only after their third child was born and under terrible circumstances. Tim like the stories that had hope for things he didn't dare wish for. Dick broke into the cookies as soon as they left.

"Wow, these are good!" Alec exclaimed as he bit into the cookie Jason had made him take. Marie had declined, but Alec had took the one he was offered, the others bit into their cookies and reveled in the rich coco flavor that was so good.

"Red Robin better get home soon or he might not get cookies." Jason said as he ate his sixth cookie.

"Patty is the patron saint of baking. Even Al- Agent A's aren't this good." Stephanie remarked. "Red Robin doesn't know what he is missing."

"I think he would gladly miss cookies if he knew you were crazy enough to spray us with pepper spray. I still can not believe you did that." Red Hood said.

Alec and Marie laughed a little, "You really did that?" Marie asked.

"I did, and now I feel guilty, Hood hadn't been sprayed so he didn't know what it felt like so I couldn't just not give a small taste of what it burns like." Dick said sorrowfully.

Marie and Alec left, it was a school night and they both had homework to do. Alec still had the hero worship in his eyes as he walked away from them and bid them good bye.

"I have to go, I need to check a source that I have a meeting with tonight. The dojo was a good idea, you both did good with it." Stephanie told them as she slipped out the window of the second story dojo, as almost an afterthought she added, "You should get B. to come one night." She grappled away before either of them could respond.

"That's not a bad idea." Dick said.

"Getting pepper sprayed again sounds better." Jason replied as he turned out the lights and picked up the cookies that Patty gave them.

 **AN**

 **Bruce will be making an appearance in the next chapter, when ever I write it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, Bruce, it will be fun. You'd really like it and everyone else has come." Dick was sparing with Bruce. It was always a challenge for each of them to keep up with each other it didn't matter that they both had been working with each other for years and they knew their fighting patterns.

"I don't know. I know you and Jason have both done good things with it and the citizens." Bruce said as he countered a blow that would have knocked him off balance.

"If I win will you come?" Dick asked as he flipped out of the way of a kick that would have taken his feet from him.

"Agreed," Bruce said as they both began to fight in a more serious manner.

They sparred for longer than usual with both of them dodging at the appropriate times and getting in few hits. In the end, Dick's youth and more acrobatic style won out Bruce was forced to concede to Dick.

"You won, I'll go to your dojo. If there is an Arkham breakout or any world-ending disaster I'll reschedule." Bruce told Dick as he was offered a hand up by Dick, he grasped Dick's hand and pulled himself up.

"I'll just have to make sure there's no disaster. I think you'll really like it, all the people are great," Dick said as he embraced Bruce into a hug.

"Your sure that Jason won't mind me being there?" Bruce asked when Dick finally let him go.

"He'll be fine with it, Jason won't mind, yeah I'll go tell him now." Dick said, he'd already thought of ways to tell Jason and him not go on a trip with the Outlaws.

Bruce went to shower off Dick called Jason.

"Hello, you have reached Jason, either I can't come to the phone or I don't want to talk to you. Leave a message if it's important." Jason's message played irritatingly in his ear.

"Hey, Jason it's me, Dick. I wanted to talk to you for a second if you're busy that's cool, call me back." Dick said to Jason's voice mail, he pocketed his mobile phone and went to work on the gymnastic equipment in the cave. He was still thinking about ways to tell Jason that wouldn't make him angry or not even show up. His workout was longer than he usually did asbhe was trying to think of what to do.

"You coming down anytime soon?" Tim asked below Dick was working out at. Dick was surprised to see Tim sneak in without him noticing.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," Dick said as he started his cool down work out, thankful for the distraction. Dick watched as Tim started to work on the batcomputer, Damian was working with batcow he was trying to halter break the bovine.

He jumped off the equipment and walked over to where the bat computer was Tim was typing out his report from his mission with the Titans.

"Hey, Tim did you need me?" Dick asked.

"I have a message for you from Jason he said, 'Forget about me coming on Monday if Bruce is there or any other day that doesn't have an emergency forget about seeing me at all.' he wrote it down a piece of a paper and slipped it to me when I met him for a some Intel when I got back from the mission," Tim spoke as he read it off the paper Jason gave him.

"Fun-sucker. I thought he might hide and not show up if B. came. Jason is so protective of the students though he wouldn't just stop coming. Alec means to much to him." Dick mused as he grabbed a towel and proceeded to wipe his face off.

"I can't go Monday or Thursday to the dojo, I have too many lose ends in one of my cases already. Tell Nigel and Patty I said hi and thank you for the wonderful cookies that none of my siblings saved for me. Patty's a real sweetheart I wish I had time to see them." Tim said as he got the copies of files he needed and got up to leave.

"Looks like it will be just me and B. I think we'll be teaching how to strike and run." Dick huffed he wanted to show the progress that they both had made with the Dojo, if Jason didn't show up it would look like it was only him that was doing any work. Jason barely missed a day, and he was often more willing to explain to people and repeat things for them. Bruce needed to this side of Jason. In another life, Jason could have been a teacher or priest.

"I can talk to him if you want. I think he needs to be there, the Dojo is pretty much half his." Tim commented as he watched Dick's face contort in ways that could only mean he was thinking hard about something.

"That would be great," Dick said as he hugged Tim. Tim broke out of the hug after a few seconds.

"I'll do it. See you later." Tim jogged up the stairs the files flapped in his hands.

Dick sighed, with Tim neck deep in a case he wouldn't help him get Jason and Bruce both at the dojo, Damian might help he mused as he watched Damian work with Batcow as he lead her over to where Dick was still standing. Damian started to rub on Batcow down as Dick sighed, "I wanted B. to see all that the Dojo has done. He'd like it and Jason needs to get over himself long enough to see Bruce would be proud of him for."

"Father knows about it. I heard him tell Superman and Cyborg how much crime had gone down in Gotham since you had started it." Damian commented.

"He said that? To them?" Dick questioned.

"I wouldn't have stated it otherwise. Father was proud of you and Todd." Damian replied stiffly. Dick ran over to hug Damian, Damian leaned in to it even if he wouldn't admit it later.

"I know how to get Jason to come." Dick grinned evilly as he ended the hug with Damian.

"Patty made more cookies for us? She heard I liked bread so she made me a loaf of Jewish rye? Bruce is going to be there, too." Jason asked ashamed of how cookies and bread would make him do about anything.

"Yeah, she heard how much we all liked them and asked for requests from all of us. I told her you loved bread so she promised to make you some special." Dick replied over the phone. To be honest Dick had showered Patty with compliments and practically begged her to make a loaf of bread. Dick had told her that Red Hood and Batman had a shaky relationship and that Red Hood couldn't say no to cookies and bread. Patty had laughed and told him, "Of course I can. Nigel and I love you boys."

It was a Thursday night when Nigel and Patty arrived early to give Jason his bread. Alec and Marie snickered slightly at the older woman's fussing over Red Hood. Batman was an imposing figure in ways that Red Hood and Nightwing couldn't be. Nightwing was a force to be reckoned with in his own right, but he smiled and he acted happy. Red Hood was more brash and brute force than Batman or Nightwing, but he didn't have the presence that Batman brought with him. Bruce was in a corner where the lighting wasn't good as he watched an older lady and her husband that carried a cane talk to both of his boys. Bruce noted how the young boy watched Jason as if he was the greatest person in the world.

Jason, his son the Red Hood was a little boy's hero. Jason ruffled the kid's hair as he came closer to beg a cookie off of him. Dick was still talking to the older woman who gave them the cookies and Jason the loaf of bread. Bruce smirked as he realized how well Dick was at bribing his siblings, into doing things they would never have done if Dick hadn't coerced them.

He liked seeing his kids in uniform were they were still helping people, but it wasn't in a way that they could be murdered or maimed. The people that filtered in didn't seem to notice him so he watched to find that they were quiet for the most part they watched Dick and Jason like hawks and they respected them. It wasn't in a way that fear had inspired, they just respected them.

Bruce stepped out of the corner he was in when the class started. Dick was all business and smiles, as he announced, "Tonight we are going to show how to fight someone bigger than yourself. The main goal if you are attacked is to get away, strike, scream, and run away. I think that is the phrase. I am the bad guy tonight and B. is the victim."

Bruce ignored Jason's snicker as he was the victim.

Dick got behind Bruce and grabbed him, in slow motion, Bruce elbowed him and ran away. "Let's try this again. This time I'll be victim and B. will be the thug." Nightwing said. keeping in a chuckle at Bruce's stiff display as a victiam.

Batman got behind Nightwing and he tried to get him, this time Nightwing slapped him screamed and ran away. Most of the occupants in the dojo laughed heartily at the display, but not any as loud as Jason's laughing. He was glad that Dick bribed him to come tonight, even if he had halfway considered going on an out of space mission with the Outlaws.

It was almost a peaceful night at the dojo, it was supposed to have ended with Nightwing showing off by sparring with Batman. That was interesting, everyone enjoyed it while it lasted. Somehow, someway that was the day that Ninjas attacked. It had to be the day that Bruce showed up. Red Hood thought as he watched the ninjas pour into the dojo through the windows they just broke.

"You have to be joking! Tonight of all nights the to break in." Nightwing said, as he stopped sparring with Batman and started to jump into the fight with the ninjas. Red hood and Batman joined in too. The fight lasted in less in five minutes because all the students fired their pepper spray with startling accuracy at the ninjas and Nigel was tasing them with his cane. The ninjas were down, only one raised his hand to hand Nightwing an earbud.

Nightwing put in the earbud after carefully inspecting it. "Nightwing here."

"Ah, Nightwing, I want you and the Todd to stop making that army of yours in Gotham." Ra's unmistakable voice rang through the comm.

"We aren't making an army. It's a free class on how to defend themselves. Keep your assassins out of my cities." Nightwing took the earbud out and smashed it. "No need to freak out. It's a misunderstanding. No more assassins will be attacking the dojo. Everyone did an amazing job keeping calm and I am really impressed with how well the pepper spray lesson went over." Nightwing started to clap for everyone, and everyone joined in. The GCPD were called and the assassins were kept in a cell until they escaped.

The dismissed the class early. Unfortunately, it made the national news that ninjas attacked the dojo and Gothamites pepper sprayed them into submission. That didn't settle the rumors that Batman was building an army of civilians, that were, mother's, father's, teenagers, and the elderly of Gotham. The rumors grew larger and more exaggerated until no one believed that it wasn't Batman's idea to start the dojo for that purpose.

"I never thought that this would happen." Red Hood groused as he was talking to Dick at his apartment in Bludhaven.

"I don't know if we can continue classes." Dick replied, "We can't endanger the students, we got Ra's attention and that's never good. It was fine with Penguin we could deal with his threats. The Joker was taken out by Catholic school girls I can't tell if we are doing good or making things worse," Dick replied.

"We are going to have to do some thinking on what's best for everyone," Jason said clearly upset.


End file.
